1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine air conditioner decontamination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational boating is very popular. The U.S. Coast Guard has estimated that there are over 20 million recreational boats in the United States. Recreational boats are commonly used for fishing, water skiing, sailing and cruising. At least 10 percent of recreational boats include a cabin. Cabins typically include a bunk, a lavatory and a kitchen.
In general, the warmest place on a boat is inside the cabin. Heat is generated by solar radiation, conduction, appliances, people and pets. Many recreational boats are now manufactured with air conditioning systems. After market air conditioners are also widely available. Air conditioning units specifically designed for marine use are referred to as marine air conditioners. A marine air conditioner may be cooled with water from a lake, sea, ocean or other body of water. A typical marine air conditioner includes corrosion protection from salt water.
Marine air conditioners are manufactured in a variety of configurations and capacities. A self contained unit may include a compressor and an evaporator coil in a single package. A central unit may include a single compressor which feeds several remote evaporator coils, each located in a different room. Some larger recreational boats include multiple units working in tandem. Designed for creature comfort, modem marine air conditioners operate quietly and with high efficiency. Efficient evaporator coils generate condensation. In high humidity conditions, it is common that a marine air conditioner may produce more than 1 liter of condensation per hour.